


健身教练

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：教练然，学员昀，原梗自北亭，我稍稍扩充和修改了亿下警告：双性昀，朵儿未成年，弟弟很变态，涉及一些公众场合猥亵和诱奸的描写，有怀孕提及，大概是一个小白兔主动送上门并且花钱请大灰狼艹他的故事。*本人是健身小白，所以一切健身内容都是瞎写的，随意看看就好，请勿较真
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 可以一读





	健身教练

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：教练然，学员昀，原梗自北亭，我稍稍扩充和修改了亿下  
> 警告：双性昀，朵儿未成年，弟弟很变态，涉及一些公众场合猥亵和诱奸的描写，有怀孕提及，大概是一个小白兔主动送上门并且花钱请大灰狼艹他的故事。
> 
> *本人是健身小白，所以一切健身内容都是瞎写的，随意看看就好，请勿较真

直到进门前的那一刻，张若昀都还在犹豫到底要不要去报名健身。可一想到家里人那撂狠话的无情，还有自己过去一个月在床上静养的虚弱，张若昀还是只能无力地认命，扁着嘴犹如赶赴刑场般推开了面前的门。

因为这之前他已经在门外晃悠了很久，一会儿扒着玻璃往里张望，一会儿又蹲在门口思考人生的，所以店里人早就注意到他的存在。前台的小姐姐一见人进来就立刻热情地招呼上，不过男孩看着有些怯生，因而这一招显然起了个反效果。眼看着新金主马上就要被前台吓走，旁观的刘昊然实在是忍不住上前打断了他们。

一下对上高大身影的男孩像是紧张得瞪大眼睛，黑溜溜的眼珠子咕噜咕噜地转着，大半天后才想起往手中的宣传单看去，结果这一看，就连嘴巴都跟着圆了圆。刘昊然看了眼宣传单上的自己，友好地勾起一个笑容朝男孩打了招呼。

“是想来健身吗？我们坐下聊聊？”

张若昀愣愣地看着面前的男人，仿佛还没从现实的冲击中回过神来。天知道他之前是怎么想的，居然以为传单上的人是某个被请回来代言的明星，结果到了才发现居然就是这里的健身教练。

这也太……突然紧张起来的人立刻就有点怂了。虽然他之前就是冲着传单上的这个人才选中了他们家，可是、可是、幻想中的人突然出现在自己面前，这种巨大的压力实在是让他无法承受。

“对、对不起，我还是——”

“哎，别急着走嘛。”眼看男孩作势要起身，刘昊然连忙按住他的手把人留在原地。这时一旁的小姐姐也十分聪明地给男孩送上了茶水，这显然要留人的架势顿时就让男孩不好意思再起身了。

“你别紧张，我们不会强迫你消费的，就是和你简单聊聊。你既然都进来了，应该也是有健身的想法吧，有什么想了解的都可以问我的。”刘昊然说着露出了他的金牌狗狗笑，一瞬友好又亲和的气质让男孩几乎无法招架，他看着男人递给他的水杯，手不知怎么的就自己伸出去接了过来。

“你是学生吗？高中生？还是大学生？”

“我刚高考完……”男孩含糊地回答道，像是有些羞于开口的样子。刘昊然对此倒是不觉得意外，因为每一个冲着优惠活动过来咨询和报名的人多少都会有这种反应。

“那正好，我们最近有一个专门给高考生准备的活动，报名任意课程或者办卡都能有优惠，差不多就是打五折了。”

“这个我知道……”

“那你有什么想了解的项目吗？都可以跟我说的。”

“呃、我其实都不太懂、我没健过身。”张若昀也不知道自己怎么就和男人聊起来了，还对他那么的坦白。可看着眼前这张被他喜欢着的脸，不管对方说什么他都只想老实听话博个良好印象。

“嗯、看得出来。”刘昊然有些调皮地笑了笑，但并不带恶意，“学生忙学习没时间运动是正常的，这没什么。主要是，你有什么感兴趣的方向吗，或者目标之类的？”

“我……”张若昀一下有点被问倒，小脑瓜子努力转了半天之后，才算勉强想出了一个答案，“增强免疫力……算目标吗？”

刘昊然有些意外挑了挑眉，不知怎的就觉得眼前这男孩越发可爱了起来。那种纯天然未经雕琢的干净感，和他平时接触的那种性感成熟或阳光活泼的女孩全然不同，是彻底另外一种风格的诱人。

“当然算。”刘昊然笑着轻舔了一下嘴唇，从一旁的架子上拿下几份课程简介放在男孩的面前，“中低强度的有氧运动都能很好地增强免疫力，一般来说我们主要推荐的是瑜伽的课程。不过一般选这个班的都是女生居多，我们的教练也是女生，不知道你会不会介意。”

“我先看看吧……”张若昀有些心虚地拿起了那几张课程表，看似在阅读上面的介绍内容，实际是在找哪张上面有男人的照片。但很快他就发现男人主营的好像是力量方面的课程，一时就有点失落又不甘，内心盯着那小头像纠结了数秒后，还是忍不住打听道：

“那个，你、你都负责什么课程？”

男孩紧张又期待的目光一下击中了刘昊然的心脏，几乎是秒懂的男人意外却又惊喜地勾了勾嘴角。他放下手里的宣传单张凑近男孩，在看到人害羞地躲开后更确信了自己心中的猜想。

“你想找我当教练？”他刻意放轻了音量仿佛挑逗一般，许是听懂了的男孩闪躲视线抓紧拳头。害羞的人不敢承认又不舍得否认，嘴唇抿张着纠结了半天，最后还是只道一句“我就是问问……”

刘昊然基本确认地笑了，他坐直身体收起挑逗，回头朝前台处的小姐姐比了个眼神，随后收起桌子上摊开的一大堆宣传单张。

“我什么都能教，就看你想学什么了。不过像瑜伽这类的运动，我做的肯定不如其他老师专业，你要真的想跟我学的话，我教你拉伸怎么样？”

“我都可以，你觉得合适就行。”

刘昊然被他那懵懵点头的样子给逗笑了，一时没忍住伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，这才凑近了坏心提醒道：“你都不问一下价钱吗？”

“我——”张若昀一下如梦初醒，顿时就尴尬了一张脸，显然是想起来自己其实囊中羞涩付不起太贵的。

“好啦，逗你的，你是新客，又是学生，可以享受我们店里的双重优惠。我先给你报一期有氧运动班让你体会一下，课程一共包含八节课，全程一对一的指导，主要的训练内容就是慢跑和单车一类的低强度运动。另外我会给你加一点适量的力量训练，能够帮助你塑造体形。然后每节课结束之后会有半个小时的拉伸运动，帮助你放松肌肉，锻炼韧带。这个是使用优惠之后价格，你可以看一下。”

张若昀看向男人转过来的计算机，价格显然超出了他的预算范围，但也还在他可以接受的限度以内。毕竟是男人亲自给他上课，而且还是一对一……张若昀显然心动地偷瞄了男人一眼，内心权衡再三还是点头答应了报名。

两人于是都在报名表上第一次看到了对方的全名，另外在张若昀如实写下自己年龄时，一种犯罪般扭曲的兴奋感便瞬间抓紧了刘昊然的心脏。他不禁暗下眼色来注视着男孩干净的侧脸，典型的学生款妹妹头搭配着不甚讲究的白T恤黑短裤，略显得肉圆的四肢泛着奶色的光泽，身前甚至还有一双典型的脂肪型胸乳，那布丁样的轮廓看得又软又嫩，顶在布料下的凸起小巧而精致，看着就很敏感的样子，估计一捏就能让他叫出声来。

心中已经有些蠢蠢欲动的刘昊然抬眼看了下墙上的钟，见时间还早，便试探着提了句让张若昀现场开班，就当是提前体验一下课程的内容，不计入正式课时，也不额外收费。

这听着就像是福利的邀请让张若昀很难说出一个不字，尽管他今天没有带额外的衣服用作更换，可对着刘昊然热情的邀约，他除了点头还是只会点头。

两人于是一同走进了健身房。敬业的健身教练十分称职地带着男孩在镜子前开始做热身训练，为了让肌肉先一步得到适当的放松和准备，一些必要的拉伸动作在这个时候就得充分练习。贴心的教练手把手地教着男孩放松敞开身体，干热的手掌握紧了他的膝盖弯处，肌肉绷紧的小臂逐渐提拉着教他如何张开双腿。

许是不太习惯的男孩忽然感到有些羞耻，一下没站稳的身子险些往前栽倒，好在刘昊然眼疾手快地捞了一把，手掌紧紧包住了胸乳将他按在怀里，怕羞的小可爱才免去了在全店人面前出糗的尴尬。

不明所以的张若昀礼貌地朝他道了声谢，努力稳住的身体几乎完全贴合在刘昊然胸前。那过于紧密的接触难免叫他感到了些许脸红，尤其在他余光瞥见镜子里两人仿佛暧昧的姿势之时，这控不住的红更是迅速爬满了脖子。

光明正大占着便宜的刘昊然含笑着欣赏张若昀羞哒哒的可爱模样，那耷拉着小脑袋不敢看镜子的胆怯，就仿佛一只刚断奶的垂耳兔，让人看了就像欺负。

“小昀，你自己抓着腿尽量保持这个姿势，如果可以的话，再慢慢把自己拉开一点。老师接下来帮你按摩一下肌肉。”刘昊然故意贴着张若昀的耳朵低声说道，宽大的手掌还不等人反应就直接握住了旁边的脚踝。几乎能一下掐出印来的力度让男孩忍不住低吟了一声，而随着手掌不断的上移，那被一寸寸揉开的肌理都酸得让他越发站不住脚。尤其当刘昊然的手抓上大腿根部时，一阵难以言喻的酸软直接叫他忍不住颤抖起来。

“宝贝，你大腿的肌肉很紧啊。”刘昊然一本正经地低声说道，燥热的手掌毫不掩饰地抓着他的腿根乃至臀部一顿用力揉捏。为了更好地接触到肌肉本身，他的手甚至伸进了短裤，还勾上了他的内裤。在布料的不断拉扯间，腿间被展开的阴户便自然而然地被磨出了一阵酥麻。那混杂着汗液的淫液迅速打湿了内裤，甚至有的都渗到了男人的指尖处，只是被他装作无知地刻意给无视了。

“好，我们换另一边。”刘昊然说着揉了揉张若昀的屁股示意他把腿放下。已经被爽得有些迷糊的男孩懵懵地听话照做，但因为长时间的拉伸一时让肌肉有点劳累，以至于当他抬起另一条腿的时候，整个人已经是站不住地完全软在了男人身上。

“宝贝你的耐力不太行呢，身体也太硬了，以后要多点伸展运动，把肌肉和韧带拉松，知道吗？”

“知、嗯、知道了……”

“下面被内裤勒得不舒服了吧，没关系，下次穿好健身服来就行。回头跟老师加一下微信，我告诉你应该买哪种。”

刘昊然说着偷亲了一下张若昀的耳朵，但此刻已经快软成一滩水的人根本没有心思去留意这种细节。他浑身是汗地被男人按在了软垫上，身体遵从着他的指示尽量大张着腿然后把上身往前压下。可就在他刚一动作的时候，下身敏感的阴部就好像突然擦过了什么，一瞬尖锐却又痛爽的快感叫他浑身一紧，被男人抓着肩膀带回去时才因又一次的刺激而意识到那是男人的鞋子。

不明白自己怎么会坐在男人脚上的张若昀满腹疑问但又不敢开口发问，他只得不断夹紧身体减轻来自身下的刺激，但每次他一动作刘昊然就会传来指正的意见。他被说得无地自容，又害怕男人会生气，没法就只好遵从着他的意见反复在鞋子上激烈摩擦着自己。这样持续的动作很快就让他起了无法控制的变化，源源不断的淫液彻底打湿了他的裤子，因勃起而肿胀的分身也渐渐在布料下撑起了小帐篷。实在是不敢这样见人的张若昀羞得一下捂紧了裆部，甚至管不上可能会被男人发现异样，随口搪塞了一句就匆匆跑向了洗手间。

刘昊然没有拦他也没有跟上，只是默默看着他逃跑一样的背影，回味般吸了吸残留在指尖上的性液气息。待开苞的小花儿，连汗都透着一股勾人的甜味。刘昊然暗自勾了勾嘴唇，拿起一旁的毛巾甩了甩健身车的坐垫，待张若昀一脸歉意地小跑着回来后，便让他坐上车子开始简单训练。

“骑自行车很多人都会，但不是所有人都能达到健身的效果。除了强度和速度要控制好之外，姿势也很重要。我现在帮你调整一下具体动作，你记住之后，以后就都按这个姿势来练习。”

刘昊然说着把手覆上张若昀的手背，简单示意他放松后，又顺着他的小臂缓慢抚上肉软的胳膊。他握住男孩的肩膀让他展肩挺胸，又沿着他的肩胛骨往下握住柔韧的腰部。他一边按摩着略有些紧绷的肌肉，一边引导他在坐垫上调整位置，待人终于坐好之后，再包住他的臀部，握着他的腿根，顺着他踩踏的动作一点点控制引导着他的运动幅度。

“不错，身体可以稍稍往前压一点，对。”刘昊然故意握着张若昀的腰摁上坐垫翘起的前部。经过刚才一番试探的摸索，他已经知道了男孩腿间的秘密。没有过性经验的男孩根本不懂得自慰，刚才进厕所估计也就是随便擦了擦冷静下来就算了。如今看他这一副眼神迷茫的模样，想必体内的欲望还在剧烈翻腾着。情欲一直憋着到底对身体不好，既然男孩自己不会弄，那他帮一帮又何妨。

想着，刘昊然便让张若昀加大了运动的强度和频率。一边把节奏控制在有氧训练的范围内，一边引导着他在坐垫上取悦自己。又一次被陌生快感击中的人很快就出了一身细汗，仿佛是因为劳累而不堪重负的身体微微蜷缩着瘫软了下去。贴心的教练拿来一条毛巾搭在他肩上给他擦汗，可暗地里却在持续挤压着男孩的臀部让他一次次磨过顶端获取刺激。

又一次彻底湿透的内裤擦得阴核又肿又痛，每当那柔软又坚硬的顶端用力碾过时，被挤压的蒂珠都会激起一阵尿意般的电流感。从未感受过这种刺激的人又怕又爽地呻吟着，逐渐爆发的快感甚至叫他不自觉地加快了速度自主运动起来。为了避免被旁边的人看出异样，刘昊然及时围住了张若昀，直接伸手掐中他的小豆粒。一瞬炸开的舒爽激得男孩浑身打颤，爽得完全说不出话的模样活像A片里被插到失神的小可爱。

玩得舒爽的刘昊然趁着人晃神的时候又在他脸上偷亲了几口。他扶着男孩的肩膀将他从车上带下来，手里的毛巾及时擦干了坐垫，然后搂着他走进了一旁单独的小型训练室。

暗自把门反锁上后，刘昊然带着张若昀在镜子前的瑜伽垫上坐下。带着他做了几个简单的伸展运动之后，开始把人放倒在垫子上，折起他的双腿压在他胸前。一边喊着口号让他调整呼吸，一边抓住他的小腿带他做着类似蛙泳蹬腿的动作。

期间刘昊然一直把膝盖顶在张若昀的腿间，见他开始熟练动作后，便让他自己抱着腿继续运动，他则一如既往地开始动手替他按摩肌肉。既然知道男孩大腿一带比较紧绷，刘昊然这次的动作便全都集中在了这部分。从膝盖弯到大腿根，每一下的按摩都激起了一阵酸麻的舒爽。那感觉甚至随着力度的加大而变得越来越撩人，当刘昊然的手再一次揉上双臀时，仿佛不经意被擦过的阴部惹得男孩一阵紧缩。本能的羞耻感一下就让他夹起了双腿。

但刘昊然却用力压开了他的双腿，甚至把手直接覆上了他的下身。“别停啊，三十组你才做了一半呢。”男人一边说着一边并起手指轻揉男孩的下体，那隐藏在布料之下的柔软与紧绷时刻吸引着他的指尖，让他不断地想要用力，想要深入，想要捏住那凸起的小豆粒肆意玩弄一番，又或是掀开这些碍事的布料直接把手插进去搅拌。想要得浑身都在冒汗的刘昊然不自觉加大了力度蹂躏起来，那陡然加剧的快感一下叫男孩涌出大股淫液，被压开的双腿完全无法动弹地一直可怜兮兮地颤抖着。

“老、老师、唔、这、这是——”终于觉察到有点不对的男孩呻吟着仿佛想把腿并起。但偏偏男人在这时用力拧上了他的阴蒂，指尖夹住毫不怜惜反复摩擦着。那过于剧烈的痛爽一下叫男孩爽怕地哭出声来，正想要挣扎着结束这一切时，却又听到男人蛊惑般的低音在耳边轻轻响起。

“宝贝别怕，老师在给你做放松运动呢，你这里太紧了，等老师给你揉揉就好。”刘昊然说着直接双指并拢压上阴蒂，粗糙的指腹按着衣服一同打转着快速摩擦。被玩到叫出声来的男孩几乎浑身痉挛使不上劲，不断颤抖的下身一片湿泞地散发淫糜的气息。直至高潮爆发的瞬间，大量的淫液自穴内喷涌而出，一下就把早已湿透的短裤溅得更深了一片。

对此十分满意的刘昊然一把拽掉短裤舔上阴部。完全不顾男孩的羞耻，也不介意沾在其上的汗液乃至尿液。倒不如说因为这些复杂体液的腥味，他的性欲反而得到了最大程度的激发。一想到男孩的初次马上就要被他强硬夺走，某种强烈的罪恶感便让他感到了一阵极度扭曲的兴奋。他情不自禁地用力舔舐着男孩的阴穴，舌头完全深入地勾弄嫩肉摩擦G点。然后又退出来舔吃柔嫩的肉唇，牙齿尖锐地在两边落下牙印，然后又故意含住尿道口卖力地吮吸。一瞬充满了尿意的人险些直接失禁，尤其在男人的牙齿用力刮过尿道口时，那又酸又疼的快感几乎叫他快要发疯地守不住欲望。

但好在男人最后还是放过了他，干热的嘴唇用力磨蹭几下后就来到上方含住了阴蒂。起先还是温柔的舔弄动作让他好不容易地松懈下来喘了口气，但很快突如其来的吸咬就叫他痛得爽叫出声甚至再度逼近高潮。与此同时男人还握住了他的阴茎快速套磨弄，那被咬得坑洼不平的指甲用力摩擦着敏感的马眼。最碰不得的头柱链接处，一道凸起的血管几乎要被蹭得快破裂一般。

多处弱点都被攒在手中的恐惧让男孩哭得溃不成声，然而在觉得可怕至极的同时，他却又感到了前所未有的极致快乐。尤其当高潮一同爆发之时，那瞬间被冲毁的理智爽得他放声大叫，整个人就像玩坏了剧烈抽搐着抖个不停。

然而对于刘昊然来说，这一切都还只是前菜而已。他送开压住男孩的手，身体挤进他腿间，俯身吻住了男孩的双唇。粗软的舌头放肆探入男孩口中与他纠缠翻搅，下方不安分的手指探入穴内一顿抠挖挑弄。他故意挑着男孩稚嫩的敏感带一顿疯狂侵袭，直把人肏得干性高潮时才肯放开他的双唇让他喘息出声。

“小昀，你这里面也很紧呢，让老师帮你松松。”

刘昊然说着直接拽开自己的裤头露出滴水的阴茎，手指带着张若昀的淫液色情抹过自己的柱身，随后握住茎身，龟头顶上阴穴，连一个安全套都不舍得戴便直接挺进了稚嫩的穴道。

强行破处的剧痛疼得男孩又哭又喊，随着男人不断挺进的动作，新鲜的处血便迅速涂满了他的柱身。已经不知道多少年没见过这景象的人爽得浑身都在发抖，他一边在心里计算着两人的年龄差，一边尽情享受着男孩的软穴。他抓紧了男孩的腰部一次次顶入深处的宫口，嘴上不断哄着怕疼的人说一会儿就会舒服起来。期间他专挑着男孩凹凸的敏感带一顿疯狂肏干，大开大合的动作把人插得浪叫不停，宛如一个廉价的人肉飞机杯。

但依旧被肏爽的穴道很快就溢出了丰沛的水，那紧跟着颤抖起来的嫩肉也越发给力地咬紧了阴茎一顿疯狂吮吸。爽得直呼热气的刘昊然干脆抱起男孩为所欲为，在体型与体力的绝对差距中，纤软的张若昀简直就像一个玩具，被他毫不费力地抓在手里，举在半空，边走边肏地滴了一地的淫水，直到最后贴在单向玻璃上被他分着腿对着外面爽到潮喷。

被吸得舒服的刘昊然燥热地叹出一声低吟，手指一边玩弄着凸起的乳头，一边揉弄下方的阴蒂。他故意压着阴茎抵在宫口处反复磨蹭，舌头模仿着侵犯的动作色情舔弄男孩的耳孔，直把人干得哀叫不停时才算大发慈悲地放轻动作让他喘口气。

“怎么样，老师没骗你吧，是不是很舒服？”

刘昊然问着一下下狠肏着不平的敏感带。那如火花爆发般短促的快感惊得人浪叫不停，几乎快被肏成浆糊的大脑已经基本失去言语能力，只知道点头呻吟着几个单字，十分配合地淫叫着“舒服”二字。

“那你想不想老师以后每节课都这么肏你？”

“要、唔、想要……”

“那小昀以后要乖乖听话哦，因为这可是额外课程，按理说是要加钱的。”

“我、我都听老师的，呜！好棒、里面、里面好酸、啊、好棒——”

“小骚货。”刘昊然笑骂着扇了一下张若昀的屁股，又提起他的臀用力撞击着进入冲刺阶段。已经快爽得丢魂的人完全控制不住自己的声音，痉挛不断的阴穴拼命绞紧了刘昊然的阴茎，在快感终于爆发的瞬间又一次涌出大量潮液，同时被男人顶住宫口狠狠地射了一肚子精液。

“呜、进、进来了、好冰、好多呜——”

“这可是老师特别关照你的，就当是收学费了，你要好好接住含着，一滴都不许漏出来，知道吗？”

“知道、知道了。”男孩乖巧地点头答应，彻底化成一滩水的身体完全失去了理智思考的能力。

那天后来，男孩是穿着男人的衣服被他开车送回家的。至于男孩的所有衣服，都被男人以抵扣学费的借口给全部带走了，导致男孩到家的时候，下身完全是空荡荡的并没有穿内裤。而为了不让之前射进去的精液流出来，男孩的穴里还被男人塞了好几个跳蛋，这回来的一路上都在他穴里不断地震动摩擦，不过短短十几分钟的车程就已经让他浪叫着去了好几次。等到男孩终于到家的时候，双腿打颤的他几乎都有些走不了路。但家里的人都以为他只是一下被操练得太狠没回过神来，不仅没有生疑，还叮嘱他明天记得准时去健身房报道，还十分夸张地让他不待够三五个小时都最好别回家。

于是在家人的叮嘱与自身日渐增长的需求之下，张若昀开始了长期固定健身的健康生活。而为了奖励乖宝宝的持之以恒，刘昊然也逐渐断了与其他学员的联系，不再开设新的健身课程，每天都只为张若昀一个人服务，看得其他慕名而来的客人们都十分的羡慕乃至嫉妒。

但他们不知道的是，为了负荷刘昊然那高强度的有氧训练，张若昀每天都在做着多么刻苦而辛劳的伸展锻炼。柔软的穴道总是塞满了各种各样的小玩具，挺起的乳尖和阴蒂处时刻夹着不断通电的小跳蛋。在别人骑在车上默数自己运动的组数时，他则要时刻报告着自己不断高潮的次数。当别人都在泳池里捏着鼻子学习憋气时，他则在浴室里被插着喉咙锻炼肺活量。

这样一直训练到张若昀成人礼那天时，他们正式确定了情侣关系，张若昀也以提前入学报道为借口，瞒着家里人直接搬进了刘昊然的家里。那时他才知道，原来刘昊然就是那家健身房的老板，所以他才能随意调整自己的课程安排，还不用担心被解雇或者赚不到钱。

但现在这些对张若昀来说都不重要了，他只想让刘昊然做他一辈子的健身教练，交多少钱的学费都没关系。反正刘昊然说了，钱不够就肉偿，让他内射一次就可以抵一次学费，要是被他肏到怀孕了，还能免一年学费。所以他们现在做爱都不用安全套了，每天都被射得满满当当的张若昀，不知从何时起就已经断了月事，等他回过神来的时候，自己都已经大了三个月的肚子。

他和刘昊然分享这个喜讯的时候，男人正在外地参加一个健美比赛。本来男人还想着自己拿了奖要跟男孩炫耀一下，特意咬着金牌捧了奖杯，裸着上身情色满满地拍了几张照片给他发送过去。却发现男孩一直输入中却一直没有回信，这才想到他可能是耐不住寂寞正在跟自个儿玩呢，便干脆打了个视讯过去想好好看看他的奶兔子。

果然刚一接通就听到了男孩放荡的呻吟，已经被架好的手机正对着床上的小人儿，那不断晃动着的肉软身体，是男孩正骑在他的枕头侧缘上摩擦自慰。

刘昊然无奈地失笑出声，他端着手机回到床上，一边问候着电话那头的小兔子，一边让他坐过来些，张开腿对着屏幕用手指弄。听话的男孩很快就爬了过来乖乖照做，直到要把手插进穴里的时候才恍惚想起什么，一脸天然地对着男人说，他怀孕了不能用手指插。

电话这头的刘昊然大脑一顿，过了足足一秒钟才敢确信自己刚才听到了什么。然而那边的男孩却还毫无觉察地继续报告着，把自己去医院做检查的过程都详细描述了一遍，同时还握着一个仿真的假阳具含在嘴里各种舔吃，把它变得完全湿透之后再顶着穴口一点点插进体内。

“医、医生说，我怀了，三个月了，宝宝、很健康——嗯、但他说，我们做爱做得太多了——不过，他又说，已经过了危险期了——老师、你什么时候回来，小昀，小昀想被老师肏了——”

刘昊然一脸拿他没辙地宠溺笑了笑，他舔着嘴唇解开自己的裤子，掏出分量十足的粗长挺在镜头前。他一边问着男孩想不想吃，一边让男孩幻想自己现在就在他的身边。

男孩十分地配合，下面的小穴只干了几下就彻底湿透了。盈盈不断的汁液打湿了身下的床单，为了不浪费，男孩自己将它们抹上了阴茎和胸部，然后舔着手指吃进了嘴里。粗长的玩具完全仿照着刘昊然的尺寸一比一定制，插在穴里就好像真的被男人肏上了一样，那熟悉的凸起与凹陷反复蹭擦着敏感带，每一下激起的快感叫他止不住地呻吟。

电话这头的刘昊然粗喘地欣赏着，收紧的拳头用力撸了几下后还是忍不住拿过了一旁的飞机杯用上。虽然电动的玩具肏起来总是没有男孩那真实的穴道来得带感，但人体极限所达不到的激烈刺激还是叫他舒服地轻颤起来。

说实话，没想到男孩真能怀孕的他现在就想飞奔到家把人彻彻底底地疼爱一遍，他要亲自感受一下孩子在子宫里与他相互贴近的快感，还要亲自疏导男孩的乳腺争取让他早日泌乳。他一定要把男孩养得白白胖胖圆圆滚滚的，等他安全把孩子生下后，再给他开一个减肥瘦身的训练班。新课程的内容会复杂很多，学费自然也是要贵一些。但钱的问题刘昊然倒是不担心，反正张若昀一定愿意给。

哪怕他真的给不起，也还可以肉偿不是。

完。


End file.
